Burned Dreams
by ainouta23
Summary: Sasuke's POV She left us because of her so called reasons. It has been a year and a half, there was still no signs of Haruno Sakura. We didn't understand why she left Konoha and betrayed u. I thought she'll be happy when I came back 3 years ago but why?
1. Leaving

**CHAPTER 1/ PROLOGUE:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

**SUMMARY: Sakura left the village because of her reasons. She was gone for a year and a half. There were no traces of her that could be found. Sasuke was already back for 3 years and they all thought that Sakura will be happy and Naruto too. But why?**

* * *

><p><strong>BURNED DREAMS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX**

Konoha, the village of a legendary hero, Uzumaki Naruto whom you can now call Rokudaime. It was autumn, some are enjoying it, well some are not.

However to Haruno Sakura, this night is important.

* * *

><p>'<em>I have to hurry, Deidara's waiting…'<em>She thought and closed the cabinet. She gathered her things and made few hand seals which kept her things. The pinkette looked around her room. She left one thing. Ot was a coat. A family coat.

She sighed and bid farewell to her room. She made her ways to the Konoha gates. Until…

"Where do you think you're going?" a smooth and silky voice called her attention. She smirked and thought,_This circumstance is familiar. _She replied

"Somewhere far..." She did not stop on her tracks and just continued her pace.

"Haruno Sakura, what are you planning now?" Sasuke asked again. This time his voice has a hint of annoyance. Hence, his composure was still cool. His hands are crossed in front of his chest. He's not following her. Sakura already passed the bench where Sasuke left her when they were 12.

Sakura stopped and replied,

"Even if I told you, you _guys_ wouldn't _care_, right?" She continued to walk. Sasuke sighed and in an instant, Sasuke came behind her and twisted her left arm and made her kneel.

Sakura thought, _'Damn, that hurts…'_

"Don't try to struggle from my grip Sakura." Sasuke warned. However Sakura smirked and vanished along the smoke. Sakura was already up in a tree smirking. Sasuke's eyes widened by centimeters. Sakura was amused watching him.

Sasuke stood up straight and was now composed. Sakura teleported behind him and pressed a kunai at his back and whispered to his ear,

"No one can stop me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes to her, "Not even you, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't expect that she could do this to him. Sasuke being Sasuke remained composed. And so he asked,

"At least tell me why you are leaving. _We_ are _involved _in your _reasons,_ right?"Sakura sighed and replied somewhat her voice was dark and stoic.

"Yes, however the rest of my reasons are none of your business." She pressed the kunai a little. She let go of him and teleported near the gates. She stated her final words,

"Don't stop me; I'll go in a place where people need my skills…" She disappeared with the dark.

Sasuke just stood there with nothing else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLS!<strong>


	2. Retrieve:Haruno Sakura!

**Chapter 2:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

**BURNED DREAMS **

* * *

><p><strong> RETRIEVE HARUNO SAKURA!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

It has been a year and a half and 7 days since the top medic left.

Sakura was at the middle of a forest from the border of Land of Rivers. She was walking with Deidara and Sasori. Their identity was superficial.

"Sasori, kindly deliver this to Konan…" She requested, handling her 2 tubes of soldier pills. Sasori nodded. He replied in a concern tone, "Aren't you going with me? You can rest there…"

Sakura shook her head ad replied in a normal tone, "No, I'm not leaving here. I still have unfinished businesses." Deidara joined in the conversation although he changed the subject.

"I don't get it! Why did you kill those S-ranked rouge nins. I mean, yeah, they stole the old merchant's emblems which you were after for. And, yeah, you beat the crap out of them and STILL, yeah, returned those emblems! That could've been your chance!"

Sakura sighed at his antics. She thought with a little regret, _He's right that could've been my chance. _ She coughed and replied, "I don't care about those emblems, anymore."

"Deidara, let's head to Yugakure (Village Hidden in Hot Water)." Deidara nodded and asked,

"Why you're going to steal your clan's scroll?" She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. She replied, "Hell no. It's their gratitude for something I've done…" Deidara chuckled. Sasori spoke,

"Here is my stop, so long you two…" He said and jumped off. They nodded and continued to walk. Sakura was very exhausted and about to fall on her knees. Good thing, Deidara caught her and said,

"Lay down here. I'll be the one to go to Yugakure in your disguise. Rest here and I'll be back…" He stated and left her. Sakura couldn't protest because she beat down the rouge nins from Takigakure (Village Hidden by a Waterfall) all by herself. She pushed herself to the limit. Sakura breathed heavily because of chakra exhaustion.

* * *

><p>However there's a traveler recognized her because he was his patient back in was watching the whole scenery. He hid himself and turned into the other way. He quickly wrote a message for the Rokudaime about Haruno Sakura and ordered his owl to deliver it.<p>

Sakura took her water from her pouch. She drunk it and felt a traveler's energy. She felt that he was not coming her way which she was glad of. She took one of her 5 remaining soldier pills in a tube. She thought, _I know it has side effect on an __exhausted ninja__, but still it will help me regain my chakra faster…Even though at the end, I'll be dizzier that it's normal side effect._

* * *

><p>Hokage office in Konoha…<p>

Naruto, the Rokudaime (6th Hokage), gathered selected ANBU's and jounins. The group includes:

Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten, Hyuga Neji, Kiba Inuzuka and Sai.

"I called you all because we have _located_ Sakura-chan!" Naruto started and stood up. He was reading the message from a certain merchant from Konoha who's travelling for product exchange.

"She _is_ in the middle of a forest from the border of Land of the Rivers. According to the report, she is exhausted from a fight with a 2 S-Rank rouge nins. Therefore, it will be our chance!"

He placed the report on his desk and said, "I'll be going in this retrieval mission. Retrieve: HARUNO SAKURA!" Naruto gave a foxy grin. Some are smirking, grinning, and smiling. With that they disappeared in their own teleportation jutsu.

Naruto looked through the office's window and deeply thought, _Just a matter of time Sakura, you'll be back here with us!_

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed and she was a little okay but she's still half-laying there to recover her chakra. 30 minutes had passed however there was still no sign of Deidara.<em> God, what's taking him so long.I marked a seal there so either he, Sasori or I can teleport there without travelling anymore! Maybe there's a problem? Agh! But I knew he teleported!<em>

She stood up sensing something not good for her. She covered her eyes by her forehead protector. She made hand seals and tracked down the chakra signatures that she was sensing. She watched all of them going to her direction.

She was shocked and thought _Konoha ninjas!_ She stood up and leaned her right arm against the trunk of the tree. She still didn't remove her forehead protector from her eyes. In a matter of seconds, the Konoha ninjas were 15 feet away from her forming a half circle.

She smirked inside and thought, _a reunion, huh?_

She whispered as she was calling their names in order starting from the right, "Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Tenten and Neji."

* * *

><p>Naruto was supposed to break the pregnant silence but Sakura went ahead, "Why are you here?" her voice was angry, she frowned.<p>

They were shocked, she covered her eyes but she can still see them. Also, she changed a lot.

Naruto answered her question, "To get you back to Konoha." Sasuke popped in, his voice was monotone, "Just surrender and we won't have a hard time…"

Sakura frowned even more in his direction. Tenten was getting impatient. She released 2 scrolls and bit her thumb to get blood. She smeared the blood at each scroll.

All of her weapons came directly to Sakura as she stated, "Sakura, I don't want to do this! Just surrender!" Sakura avoided few of her metal things. She was fast really fast, next to Naruto. There was a kunai going directly to her right eye.

She caught it because of her speed. She dropped it and made few hand seals, which sends Tenten's weapons back to her. Sakura thought, _I'm sorry too. I just want all of you to stay out of my way…_

At her right side came a running Naruto with Rasengan in his right hand aiming for her. He stated loudly, "I'm really sorry! But we have to get you back to Konoha!" In a flash he was beside her.

Sakura didn't let her guard down. She held her right wrist and threw him to Sai. It caused Sai's body to fall with Naruto.

She removed her forehead protector and a tear escaped from her left eye. She wiped it. It was a natural after effect of her jutsu.

* * *

><p>Neji came from the right side and Kiba from the opposite; they were ready to prepare counter attacks. Neji's 8 trigrams Mountain Crusher was prepared. Neji came running towards her while his byakugan was activated. Kiba launched his attack: Fang Wolf Fang directly to Sakura.<p>

Sakura didn't move. She waited for the timing when both of them are near. Closing her eyes, she felt their chakra coming near. She teleported at the top of the tree as the 2 ninjas collide at each other.

She sighed and felt dizzy. She thought, _the side effect!_ She hurried down away from those ninjas. She searched for Deidara. However she was found by Sasuke.

* * *

><p>He stood in front of her saying, "Just give up, I mean I can <em>see<em> what state are you in now…" Sakura still refused and threw shurikens at him. He dodged it by his kunai. He came running towards her to have a hand to hand combat.

It took many minutes. Finally Sakura trapped Sasuke and held him by the collar, She whispered, "Sasuke," she turned to a tree and looked up, she continued loudly, "I know you're up that tree…" She let go of the bunshin and it was gone with the smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened by centimeters, nonetheless, he smirked and thought,

_I just wasted your chakra. You became strong Sakura._

* * *

><p>She already let her guard down and Naruto's kunai hit her thigh. She was about to fall when Deidara caught her. She glared at him and said, "You're late!" Deidara laughed nervously as they became farther. They rested in the highest tree branch. He explained,<p>

"You're sister wouldn't let me in. I also waited for your father to arrive! And yeah, he gave me this, red one." Sakura nodded and made a hand seal to keep it. Deidara look at her and her bruised. He asked,

"What the hell happened to you?" Sakura sighed and felt her dizziness became heavy. She managed to reply, "I was fighting Konoha's ninjas. ALL. ." she gritted the last 3 words. Deidara laughed nervously,

"I said, I'm sorry, yeah, I'm sorry!" Sakura's eyes softened and knew her destiny. She stated, "Deidara, I need a favor." Deidara nodded and she stated it, "Leave me here." Deidara was bewildered and asked angrily, "What? I _won't_ leave you here! And yeah, why would I?" Sakura's eyes stayed like that and she said,

"Don't worry I'll be alright. Just leave, or else you'll face a heavier punishment when you're caught." Deidara, looked down and stated before running off, "Ok, but keep in mind that we're still you're family. I'm only doing this because I trust you and your instincts." She smiled sweetly as he ran off.

And then, she fell unconsciously. Good thing, Sasuke and Naruto were exploring and she was caught.

* * *

><p>They gathered everyone and continue their journey back to Konoha with Sakura.<p>

**Retrieve Haruno Sakura: Mission Completed.**


	3. A Glimpse to Her Past

**CHAPTER 3:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

**BURNED DREAMS**

**A GLIMPSE TO HER PAST!**

**.**

**.**

**.xXx.**

Early in the morning, Sakura was taken out of the hospital. It was 6:30 a.m. She was escorted by Neji again. They were heading to the park, little did Sakura know, the Rokudaime asked Neji to take her to the park, so the others can wait.

Sakura sat on the bench because she was asked to. She sat on the edge while Neji in the middle.

Sasuke arrived early and was greeted by Neji, "Uchiha." Sasuke parted his lips and nodded, he replied, "Aa, Hyuga."

Sakura rolled her eyes and thought; _Maybe some things have never changed._ She didn't say anything and just kept quiet. Her patience is running out so she stated, "Neji, kindly take me back to the hospital…" Neji turned to her and replied, "No, I can't it's an order."

Sasuke sat beside Sakura. None of them greeted nor look at another. Neji thought while watching the 2, '_Sasuke, you're moving slow… I never expected this predicament. Sakura would have been already blushed or greeted him…' _

Tenten sat beside him and approached, "An order from the Rokudaime?" Neji nodded and Tenten replied, "Oh well, that knuckle-head…"

Ino and Sai came together. Ino sat beside Sasuke and Sai sat on a branch of tree. Sakura's getting impatient and nervous at the same time. She thought, '_What does Naruto's planning?_'

"Why do you want the gang to witness her pain?" Hinata asked her fiancé who's signing the last paperwork. He stood up and replied, "I saw her past through her eyes but just a bit."

The gang was complete in the park. Sakura stood up and made her way to Neji. She extended her hands, saying, "The handcuff?" Neji stood up and took it out form his pouch and locked it on Sakura's wrist.

"You thought, I won't notice?" She whispered just enough for him to hear. Neji sighed and replied, "Notice what?" He was pretending. Sakura concluded, "Naruto gathered the gang to watch the interrogation, am I not right?"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were in the interrogation room waiting for them. They arrived and Naruto asked her to sit in the middle chair. She did what he told her to. Sakura's eyes were dull, it wasn't full of happiness anymore.<p>

Most of all, she changed, _a lot_.

She frowned as Ino was making hand seals for mind transfer jutsu. She asked, "What are you going to do?"

Neuro answered, "Ino hear, will calm your mind and find informations. Sasuke-teme will cast genjutsu, so I could see it." Sakura smirked and thought, _Naruto, you're fooling me._

She asked pointing at the others, "Well then, why are they're here?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Ino, Teme! Start now!" They both nodded and Naruto thought, _She's too smart for her own good._

Sakura can't do anything because they locked her chakra. She was then unconscious as Ino entered her mind. Sasuke followed by the use of his sharingan.

He made hand seals and release his genjutsu. Naruto ordered Sasuke, "Teme, start from her family and show us what we _don't_ know!" Sasuke nodded and the genjutsu starts.

Sasuke forced Sakura by his jutsu to narrate and explain. Sakura felt weak at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Italic= Genjutsu ; Underlined= Sakura's narration.<strong>

_My mother's name is Rina. Rina Yosuda. She was given a mission to Yugakure to deliver a clan scroll. Haruno Clan's missing scroll._

"_We need you to deliver this scroll to the Haruno Clan." The Sandaime said. Rina nodded_. _She took the scroll from the Sandaime's hand._

_She travelled to the Land of Hot Water. She checked in a hotel. By morning, she will deliver the scroll to the Haruno Clan. It's midnight after all._

_Sakura's mother is a beauty. Pink hair and brown eyes. Sakura almost looked like her mother!_

_And so, morning arrived. Rina quickly prepared for this morning and went out._

_My mother searched for the Haruno Clan's compound. She got lucky at a shinobi who is a Haruno. That shinobi lead her to the compound._

_My father, Hiro Haruno, was already waiting outside the conpund. He met my mother and was mesmerized by her mother looked like his late wife, except for her hair color and eyes' color._

_My mother doesn't know that my father has 3 kids from his late wife. He didn't tell the truth._

_But still, they had an affair._

Naruto was shocked including the others; they didn't expect that Sakura's past was gruesome.

_The time came and my mother has to leave the Land of Hot Water. They promised each other to communicate by writing._

_My father didn't know that Mom was pregnant with me. Mom told him when she got the results. My father hoped high for a boy._

_My mother gave birth to me and she knew that my father will be disappointed because, their child is girl._

"_She's girl! I wonder how Hiro-kun will react." She sighed and drifted to sleep._

_4 years had passed and my mom asked permission from the Sandaime to go to the Land of Hot Water for family matters. _

"_Sandaime, please! Allow us, Sakura-chan doesn't know who is her father." Rina begged gesturing Sakura. Sakura joined in and said in a timid voice, "Please Sandaime. I don't have any idea who he is."_

_Since, it was family matters, the Sandaime allowed us._

_We travelled and reached it midnight. The morning came, I thought I'm going to be happy but no._

_Early in the morning, we left the hotel and go to the Haruno compound. _

_They discussed about it and my father told the truth._

"_Please, take a seat." Kasumi Haruno, grandmother of Sakura, asked them to sit. They did so. Across Rina is Hiro. Rina whispered something to Sakura, "Behave and your manners, ok?" Sakura nodded._

"_My name's Rina Yosuda from Konohagakure. The child with me is Sakura. She is the daughter of Hiro." Sakura stood up and bowed. Her grandfather, Kaito Haruno, looked through her and discovered that she is intelligent in many ways. And so he approach her,_

"_Child, come to me." Sakura was nervous but did what he has told to. Hiro frowned and disappointed. He hoped too high for a boy. He didn't accept her whole heartedly. Rina watched him and felt bad. Hiro felt her eyes on him and clashed his jade eyes to her brown ones._

"_I have lied to you-" he started but cut off by Rina, "I know," His eyes widened, "Your eldest told me by message. I accept it and you're forgiven."_

_Sakura's grandparents were amazed at her. They accepted her to be a Haruno. They both stood up and Kasumi excused, "Excuse us for a while; We're going to introduce Sakura to the 3 siblings." Hiro and Rina nodded._

_I was accompanied to a garden wherein I met my 3 half-siblings._

"_He's Haruki Haruno, you're brother and he's the eldest." Kasumi pointed at the 10 year-old-boy. Haruki smiled genuinely at her. She sweetly smiled back. Her brother is totally cute and nice for her._

"_And she's your oldest sister, Haruka." Kaito said. Instead of smiling at her, she 'hmp-ed' at her and looked away as Sakura smiled shyly. It was same as her older sister,_

"_Lastly she is older sister, Hanako." Her grandfather said and did the same smile in her oldest sister. Her 2 sisters don't accept her while her brother really loves her._

_Her grandparents left her with his siblings. They played as before but her brother is doing some logic games while her 2 sisters play girly games. Sakura thought, 'Why are they doing these things instead of training?'_

_I have 3 siblings and 2 of them don't accept me. My brother is the only one who cared._

_Haruki approached her. He said, "Come on join me I know you're really smart!" Her brother has brown hair same as their father and gold eyes, probably from Hiro's wife._

_Her oldest sister, Haruka, has navy blue hair and gold eyes. And Hanako has brown hair and green eyes same as hers._

_The night came. We were about to leave the place and move in Yugakure by tomorrow. My father gave me a necklace and its pendant is the Haruno symbol. They have decided, that I will use Haruno and not Yosuda anymore._

_We left Yugakure and travel._

* * *

><p>The normal Sakura came to stop, shouting, "Stop! Stop there!" Tears are forming in her close eyes.<p>

Sasuke's eyes softened at her direction but he has to do it. Naruto called for Ino and said, "Calm her!" Ino did and Sasuke forced her again to continue.

* * *

><p><span>There was a kunai-a poisonous one- came to my direction. We don't know that there are missing ninjas are fighting with 2 Akatsuki members.<span>

My mother blocked it by her body. The poison spread too quickly.

"_Mom!" Sakura said as she cried. She was watching her mother die and couldn't do anything. She stood up to get help however, Rina grabbed her hand gesturing her not to._

"_Mom! Hang in there! I'll never let you go…" Sakura was about to run but the grip on her wrist tightened._

"_Sakura… I won't last longer. Just promised me, that you will be strong, beautiful and everything that will be enough for your father to accept you…" Rina smiled at her-a sad smile- She cupped Sakura's cheek. She continued, "Just remember that I always love you…" _

_Rina's eyes closed and her pulse stopped. Sakura shouted and her chakra became strong and visible, "MOM!"_

_Deidara and Sasori finished the 4 missing ninjas which one of them threw the poisonous kunai to Sakura. They felt the strong wave and loud cry of a child._

_From that day on, I was adopted by the Akatsuki. Because of my loud cry, I unsealed my second soul or personality._

_Through the years I've grown so close to the Akatsuki from the day Deidara and Sasori found me. I felt the warmth of having a family caring for you and never letting you go._

_I turned 7 and Itachi was the one who escorted me. He took me to Konoha to let me become a kunoichi._

"_Sakura, I'll leave you here with my friend, okay?" Sakura nodded and Itachi left. She sighed and saw a couple approaching her, "You must be the kid, Itachi's referring to?" Sakura nodded._

_I was adopted by a couple and lived in Konoha. However my years in jounin life changed in a click._

_Sakura and the others including Sasuke was taking an ANBU test. However, there is Ami. Sakura's #1 rival. _

_They were grouped to fight each other. Sakura, Ami and Kiba were grouped with the others unknown._

_Sakura fought harder with the other ninjas. However they were all scattered. Sakura saw Kiba badly wounded and secretly healed his injuries._

"_Thank you." Kiba said and Sakura just nodded. He left her with low chakra. Sakura came out of the tree and was greeted by Ami's punch._

_They fought in combat but Sakura's chakra is very low. She fainted. None of her comrades help her. She looked like a hopeless ninja. She thought, So much for helping some of my comrades…_

_She laid there under the tree. She didn't walk but crawled using her elbows. Sakura's recovering her chakra back again. _

At watching the genjutsu, Tenten's tears were formed as well as Hinata.

_I was a fool and clearly believed in all of you. That was the day, I hated all of you. You left me there to die while some of you sneak out to ask for my help! But what? When I'm the one who's in need, I'm ignored. All of your attentions were centered to Ami._

_Sakura recovered enough chakra to walk. She thought, 'It's pointless anyways, I'm just going to surrender.'_ She saw a board along the way.

She stopped to read it.

**SPEACIAL JOUNINS:**

**MISSING/ PROBABLY DEAD:**

**1.- -**

**2.- -**

**3. Haruno Sakura (Team 7)**

**4.- -**

**5.- -**

Sakura fumed and punched the ground. She thought, _They didn't know a thing. Sakura made her way to Ibiki and said, "I'm alive and I quit!" _

_I don't care about that exams anyways. The most important now is my abilities, not the ranking. You guys won't probably care right? Like you did in my discovery,_

_Sakura knocked on the Godaime's door. Getting impatient, she made hand seals and looked through it and saw everyone of the gang excluding her. That pained her heart._

"_Sakura come in…" the Godaime said and she opened the door. She was asked to stay for a while. She made her wait long. She kept the soldier pills that she had formulated. She silently walked to the door and shut it. They heard it thumped and ignored it anyways._

_Along the way, she was crying. _

_You don't know how it hurts me. All of you, as I observe was even fine without me!_

_She made a round to the village and saw the gang was happy. They were hanging out, having fun and enjoying themselves, without her._

_Sakura thought as she passed with lone with her eyes, 'So much laughter…'_

_The night came and I have decided that I will leave Konoha. _


	4. A Glimpse to Her Past Part 2

**CHAPTER 4: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

**BURNED DREAMS**

**A GLIMPSE TO HER PAST PART 2!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Previous:**

_She made a round to the village and saw the gang was happy. They were hanging out, having fun and enjoying themselves, without her._

_Sakura thought as she passed with lone with her eyes, 'So much laughter…'_

_The night came and I have decided that I will leave Konoha._

**START:**

_But it never happened because of a solo mission. I completed that mission earlier than expected. Deidara and Sasori had met me along the way and it's raining. _

"_Nuggets! Stay for us! Please, just this night! We really miss you!" Deidara said and put an arm around her. Sasori nodded and added, "Yeah,Deidara's becoming a crazy hag again…"_

_Deidara shot back as they all walk to the hideout, "Oh really! I saw you last night crying on how you miss our baby girl!"_

_I stayed there for a night. I can't refuse because after all I owe them my life._

"_Here," Konan handed her a cup of chocolate. Sakura accepted it and Sasori sat beside her while Konan was across her._

_Konan asked "So, how's the ANBU exams?" Sakura look down. Konan's eyes softened and observed her. She asked again, "Something glum had happened. I can read you like an open book. Tell us what is it?" _

_Sasori patted her shoulder. She took a sip and told them._

_I can't help to tell them what are happening to me. After all I grew up with them._

"_Sakura-chan, you can leave them. After all look what kind of treatment they gave you! They didn't treat you as a family nor a friend. But you- You're too nice!" Deidara exclaimed and hang his cloak. He sat beside Konan. Sakura rubbed her eyes as Deidara continued,_

"_Even if you left them, you'll end up with your real family! And if your fatherstill doesn't accept you, well, we're here!" He hammered the table and Sakura winced at his loud and serious voice._

"_We are your family!" He finally said and calmed down. The Akastuki members nodded and smiled at her._

_I felt warm there, it was something that I have not felt with my friends. In the end, it wasn't me who betrayed, it was you, guys…_

_Morning and I head back to Konoha, I let the time past first. At night I packed all of my things._

**Refer Chap 1 for flashback**

_I escaped from Sasuke and joined Deidara. We head forst to Yugakure._

_I can't over sleep. I and Deidara were only taking naps. We reached my clan's compound._

_Sakura knocked on the door and Haruki answered it. Upon seeing each other, they hugged._

"_Nii-san!" Sakura exclaimed. Haurki gestured her to enter inside. She was greeted by her grandparents._

"_Sakura where have you been!" Her grandma said and hugged her tightly. She added, "Look at you,you look like your mother!"_

"_She _**looks like**_ our mom, too.." Haruka stated and closed her book._

"_Are you alright, dear?" Her grandfather asked her and she nodded. _

_Her oldest sister stood up and asked angrily, "Why are you here?" Haruki restrained her and made her sit down again._

"_I'm here to fulfill my vow…" Sakura said in a simple tone. She turned to ask her brother, "Where's father?"_

_Hiro was all the time leaning on the wall. He stated, "I'm here," He sighed and left saying, "Haruki, Sakura, follow me in the meeting room."_

_They both nodded and followed. The 2 elders proceeded too. _

_In the meeting room, they all sat where Hiro asked them to._

"_Tell me why are you here." Hiro said in a stoic voice. Sakura was pained in the heart and answered, "I'm here because of my promise to Mom…" Hiro nodded and asked, "What vow?"_

_Sakura took a deep breath and replied, "I vowed to do everything for you to accept me as your daughter because it is mother's death wish.."_

_Hiro looked at her in disbelief. But his inner was suggesting, "She's intelligent and strong. You can use her to collect the last 3 scrolls." Hiro added his suggestion to the thing he has in mind._

_He had decided and said, "Just prove me you're strong. I want you to get the 3 remaining scrolls after that you are to fight Haruka and Hanako. If you succeed at my simple challenges, I'll accept you…"_

_At his statement, I knew he's going to use me for the scrolls. In the end I accepted it because those are my only options._

_Hiro looked at Haruki and ordered, "Son, train Sakura at the garden." Haruki nodded and they both stood up and bowed. They went outside of the meeting room._

_They sat across each other with 2 feet between them. Haruki noticed something and said,_

"_I can see your inner isn't calm at the moment, in that case we can't start…" Sakura laughed nervously and replied, "Yeah, she's my problem…" Haruki laughed along and said,_

"_I've already defeated mine. He only comes out to suggest, say his opinion and in a fight, I can make him separate with me…"_

_Sakura's eyes went wide and answered, "I want inner to merge with me. Can you please do that for me, Onii-san?" Haruki hesitated and asked, "What for?"_

_Sakura took a deep breath and said, "Well, she knows better and I can hide my emotions at the best…" Haruki nodded and made hand seals._

_It made everything around them red. Sakura and her inner were inside Haruno Clan's symbol. Across them was Haruki, standing 5 feet away from them._

"_Sakura, just promised me, after your mission,I will separate your inner and you'll be defeating her."_

_Sakura nodded and said, "I promise…."_

_Haruki made hand seals again and prepared his right hand with white chakra. Haruki ran faster and place his right hand on Sakura's forehead and pushed her to her inner._

_The jutsu instantly disappeared._

_I woke up and felt brand new. My inner hid my emotions and she there are times that she always prevails._

_My brother trained me to enchance my genjutsu better, while at the same time I'm training with Akatsuki to help me with ninjutsu taijutsu and simple mind reading._

_The time came and I became stronger. I returned the last scroll to father before you caught me. At the same time, my sisters still envy me._

* * *

><p>The interrogation stopped. Naruto memorized the village where the rouge ninjas whom she fought.<p>

Ino stopped and came back to her body. Sasuke stopped as well and his eyes shifted back to onyx ones.

They all exited except for Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Sakura.

She stated in a voice filled with guilt, "Now that you found out my past, happy?"

She yearns for her brother, Deidara, Sasori and other members of Akatsuki to help felt that they're pitying her and so she said in an angry voice while stopping her tears,

"Stop pitying over me!" Ino came to her and hugged her tightly while crying. "Sakura, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Sakrua's eyes widened and tears finally escaped her eyes. Sakura didn't know what to do. "Neji cut off her rope…" Neji nodded at Naruto's order. He did what he told to.

Sakura stood up and she didn't hug her back. However Sasuke interfered, "Your report, Ino?" She let go of Sakura and wiped her tears off, replying, "I'll send it to you later, Sasuke-kun"

She left with Neji and Naruto. They left Sasuke and Sakura.

She was about to follow Neji but Sasuke noticed her tears. He grabbed her forearm and offered his blue handkerchief.

She hesitantly took it. She used it to wipe off her tears on her cheeks and eyes. Sakura returned it to Sasuke. She walked past him and followed Neji.

She breathed in deeply. Neji handcuff her and they headed to Naruto's office.

She sat across him and Neji was beside the door.

Naruto stated, "We have talked about your probation, Sakura-chan." Sakura gave a small nod. There was no emotion in her eyes, not even happiness. "It will be 2 weeks starting this day. You'll be with Sasuke-teme, Tenten and Sai." She narrowed her eyes and about to protest. She closed her eyes and followed the Rokudaime.


	5. Open Up

**CHAPTER 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**BURNED DREAMS**

**OPEN UP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

Sasuke, Tenten and Sai are with others in the park talking about the probation.

"So whose place?" Tenten asked while sharpening her kunai. "Emo boy's." Sai stated and jumped off the tree. He sat beside Sasuke who's holding Sakura's forehead protector.

"Fine, then it's my place…" Sasuke said. Tenten changed the topic, "Sakura, she changed a lot…" The 2 boys nodded in reply.

"Yeah, Ugly changed. But I want the old Ugly back…" Sai said as he sat beside Sasuke.

"How about you, Sasuke?" Tenten asked him. Sasuke replied with a question, "What about me?" Tenten blinked and thought, _He's dozed off…_

She answered, "I mean your opinion." Sasuke nodded and replied, "Aa, I don't know. I'm confused…" He kept Sakura's forehead protector that he had fixed.

Ino punched the tree she was leaning against. Tenten saw it as well as the others. Tenten stated, "Even if you punch it, it won't fall unlike Sakura's…"

"Yeah…" Shikamaru agreed and lit his cigar. Sakura's voice echoed though Ino's mind:

_I was a fool and clearly believed in all of you. That was the day, I hated all of you. You left me there to die while some of you sneak out to ask for my help! But what? When I'm the one who's in need, I'm ignored. All of your attentions were centered to Ami._

She gritted her teeth and thought, _Sakura…_ She saw Ami approaching the gang, especially Sasuke.

"Hey guys! Sasuke-kun!" she let a fan girl squeal. Sasuke sighed and sweat dropped on the side of his cheek. She made his way to him. She pushed Sai and sat beside Sasuke. She began hugging his arm as Sasuke jerks.

Sasuke's pushing her off. Ino looked at her angrily and approached her, "Ami, be at the training grounds tomorrow at 8 am." Ami smirked and thought, _Now you're challenging me…_ Instead she replied, "Sure…" she put on a brave face while smirking.

* * *

><p>Sakura is sitting on the hospital bed. She's bandaging her wrist again. She's alone as always. She began healing her ankle. She sighed and felt Sasori sitting on the window sill.<p>

"Sakura-chan…" he called in a low voice. He disguised as an ANBU of Konoha. He handed her a tube of soldier pills. Sakura took it and asked, "How's Deidara?"

Saroti put his right hand on his left chest and faking, "Deidara already? Aren't you going to ask how am I?" Sakura chuckled and cut the bandage by her teeth. She said, "Oh really? I still have a bag of tubes of soldier pills in his room." Sasori nodded and stopped playing.

"Deidara's fine and blaming himself." Sakura nodded and said, "Tell them to stop worrying and don't do anything…" Sasori gave a small nod and instantly disappeared from her sight and he travelled away.

* * *

><p>Sakura waited for the 3 ninjas who'll be guarding her for 2 weeks. 10 minutes had passed and a knock was heard. The 3 said ninjas entered and lead by Sasuke.<p>

Sakura's patience is running out although it's not _that _visible. Sasuke stated, "Haruno Sakura, come with us…" Sakura nodded and stood up to follow them outside. They didn't handcuff her. Sasuke observed her as he walks beside her.

His hands are in his pockets and he's composed. He asked her, "Do you have clothes with you?" She didn't answer him but nodded.

_She won't open up!_ Tenten thought as she looked at her from the corner of her eyes. She sighed. Sakura was dozing off. They reached the Uchiha Compound.

Sasuke lead them to 3 consecutive guest rooms next to his. "Choose wherever you want.." He said and walked to his room and shut the door. He sighed and plopped down his bed. He took Sakura's forehead protector and half-lies. He thought, _I want the old Sakura back…The Sakura I fell in love with._

* * *

><p>Sakura chose the end room, however Tenten's room is before her while Sai's is next to Sasuke.<p>

Naruto came running to the Uchiha Compound with his bag. "Teme! Tenten!" He shouted though the corridor. Tenten came out of her room as well as Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. "What is it,Naruto?" Tenten asked after yawning. Naruto turned to Tenten and said, "  
>I'll be replacing you because I hehe… accidentally put my name and not yours! I already signed it also!" Tenten sighed and nodded. She replied, "Fine you're so reckless…" She entered her room and sealed all of her clothes. She closed the door after she went out.<p>

"It's all yours Naruto. I'll be going! Ja!" after saying that she poofed out of the compound.

"Hn. Dobe…" Sasuke said and pointed to Sakura's room. "That's Sakura's room…" Then he walked off heading to his room.

Naruto sighed and opened the door of Tenten's former room. He placed his things in order. After that he went to Sakura's room. He knocked first.

* * *

><p>"It's open…" He heard her say. Naruto opened the door and saw Sakura half-laying on her bed. He approached her as he sat on the chair beside the bed,<p>

"How are you?" Sakura answered without looking at him in a calm tone, "I'm fine, just thinking…" However, Sasuke was at the door listening to them.

"Sakura don't lock yourself from us…Please." Naruto pleaded. He and the others couldn't stand the locked Sakura. They want her to be back-the old Sakura back. The one who was sweet, forgiving, caring and loving.

"Why so?" Sakura asked. She bends her knee and places her elbow. She rested her jaw against her palm. She still not is looking at him. "We _want_ you _back_. So please try to open up…" Sakura nodded and turned to him. She replied, "Ok, I'll try to open up. But remember, I'll try." Naruto smiled and she showed a light one of hers.


	6. Ami vs Sakura!

**CHAPTER 6:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>BURNED DREAMS<strong>

**AMI V.S. SAKURA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xXx.**

In the Uchiha compound, everyone is sleeping soundly. Except for Sakura who's having a nightmare…

"_Father won't accept! You're weak and pathetic!" her oldest sister spat at her. Sakura didn't say anything and Hanako added with a boastful voice, "Even if he accepts you it wouldn't be wholeheartedly!"_

_They laughed evilly and Sakura ran away as their voices followed her,_

"_He won't accept you!" Sakura continued to run with a scared expression plastered on her face. She didn't stop and fell into the depths of darkness…_

"Sakura!" She heard a voice-a smooth and silky one- called her. It was Sasuke's. She snapped back to reality. She woke up and picked the kunai near her. Sasuke's face was close to hers

Sakura aimed the kunai to his neck. Sasuke blocked it and held her balled hand. Sakura rubbed her eyes by her freehand and realized it's Sasuke. He sat back to his seat near her bed. He took a sip of his black coffee. She put the kunai back to the table beside her bed. She half-laid and asked,

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Sasuke sighed, "Your chakra is getting high to low. Simply, I came here to check you…" Sakura nodded and both of them heard voices,

"Sakura-Chan!" "Ugly!" Sakura sighed as the 2 boys entered her room. "Sakura –Chan! What happened? I felt your chakra!" Naruto asked even though he's still on his pj's. Sakura shook her head and reassured, "It was nothing. It's only my usual nightmare…"

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee again and replied while smirking, "Your reason, we're not going to buy that…" Sakura glanced at the clock and replied, "Whatever, believe what you want…" Sakura bit her lower lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast Time:<strong>

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto called and eat the noodles on his chopsticks. "What?" She asked looking at him. "Your promise." Naruto said and gave a foxy grin.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and asked, "What promise?"

It gave Naruto an invisible head bang and pointed at her with his chopsticks accusingly. He said, "About yesterday! You know…" he started to whined. Sakura remembered it and nodded. She replied, "Oh that. It's not a promise; I just said I'll try…"

Sai was clueless and Sasuke remained Sasuke but he knew about what Naruto and Sakura were talking about.

* * *

><p>Ino punched the wall and Shikamaru watched her. "She's so dead!" Ino hissed. She walked off and Shikamaru sighed. He followed her instead.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what are your plans for today guys?" Naruto asked them. Sakura finished eating and walked to the sink to wash her own plate. "Going with Ino as always…" Sai said. Sakura's eyes widened and asked loudly enough, "Sai, you're with Ino?" Sai nodded and Naruto answered, "Yeah, It took Ino a lot of effort to get his attention. Sai was just that clueless!"<p>

Naruto stood up beside Sakura. "I'll wash the dishes instead…" Naruto offered pushing Sakura lightly aside. "No, besides I'm doing it already…"

Sasuke heard them and said, "Dobe don't. You'll just break my plates…"

"Naruto, I'm used to household chores…" Sakura stated and pushed Naruto aside lightly. Naruto's eyes widened and pointed an accusing finger at her, saying, "Akatsuki's torturing you!"

They all sweat dropped anime-style at Naruto's antics. "No you see when I was still training with my brother; I have to rent an apartment for 2 months." Sakura explained as Naruto watched her, she continued in a low voice just for Naruto, "After all, Amegakure is very far from Yugakure and I have to cross Konoha's border."

Naruto asked again, "You've been OK with that? Why didn't you father let you stay on the compound?" Sakura sighed and put the last plate in the organizer. She replied while wiping her hands, "No, I can't. My 2 sisters don't like me…" Little did they know, Sasuke was listening.

* * *

><p>"So you came, Ami…" Ino said and put her hands on her waist. Ami replied with a smirk plastered on her face, "Of course, I won't back out…"<p>

"Time to admit your crime against Sakura back then in the ANBU exams!" Ino said angrily at her. Ami's hand ran through her purple hair and put it on her waist. She bravely answered, "Oh you came here to challenge me without proof?"

A voice interrupted them, "Ino, what's going on? What are you doing here?" The 2 girl turned to the direction of the voice. It was Sakura very innocent about what's happening between them.

Ami said, "I'm just lucky…" She looked at Ino after saying that. She placed a confident smirk and turned to Sakura who's innocent. She said, "Time to fight your own battle Sakura…"

Sakura sighed as she rolled her eyes when Ami didn't notice. Ino let out a giggle as she watched Sakura's reactions.

"We'll battle here. Whoever hits the target most will win." Ami said with a smirk and full of confidence. She looked at Sakura. Ino said the condition, "If Sakura won, you'll admit it. If you-" She was cut off by Sakura, "If you won we'll pretend it didn't happened and I'll commit suicide." She gave her an amused smirk of hers.

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked at Sakura. Normally, she would back out because she's not good at betting. They were afraid because if she loses….<p>

Ami turned to Sasuke and she said, "Sasuke-kun will be one of the judges." Sasuke sighed and gave a small nod. She pointed at Hinata who's beside Neji. She stated, "The Hyugas are gonna judge too because of their Byakugan…"

Sakura sighed and thought, _How demanding…_ She turned to Sasuke and remembered her pouch. She asked, "Sasuke, my pouch?" he nodded and handed it to her from his back. Ami noticed the 2 and interrupted with fuming voice,

"I'd like to make another condition!" Sasuke sighed and nodded. Sakura took a soldier pill and rrplied, "Go ahead…" Ami requested, "If I win you'll give up on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chuckled and replied with a smirk, "Sure…" then she turned to Sasuke, "It's up to him to choose who he wants right? As if it's us…" She turned back to Ami and said, "If I won, you'll leave me alone…"

Naruto whispered something at Sasuke, "Looks like Sakura-chan still loves you!" Sasuke sighed.


	7. Ami vs Sakura! Part 2

**CHAPTER 7:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>BURNED DREAMS<strong>

**AMI V.S. SAKURA PART 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

The battle started. There were kunais in many targets. Ami was done and got back to the gang . She stated, "87 out of 90! Take that, Forehead!"

Sakura sighed. "Your skills aren't bad…" Neji stated. Hinata thought,_Yes, but you're too over confident._

"God, only 3 remaining and you still missed it?" Sakura stated playfully changing her voice in a disappointed manner, "I'm disappointed…" She walked passed her with kunai in her hand/

Ami's cheek earned a cut and lightly bled.

"Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" Hinata asked him, turning to his side. Sasuke replied, "Hardly, she's fast…"

Ami thought as she touched her cheek,' _Fast! I didn't even see the kunai or her hand! Is she really Sakura?' _Sakura's getting ready and said to her, "I'll teach you how to play your game…." She smirked and vanished in a flash.

"She's good! She seems like she knows where the targets are!" Tenten praised her skills. She earned a nod from everyone.

"90 out of 90…" The judges announced in unison. Sasuke thought as she looked at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes, _'You've really become strong. What kind of training have you been through?'_

Ami admitted defeat and explained, "I did that because…" She started to cry. Sakura wasn't looking at her but her eyes are set on her ground. She's still listening though. Ami continued, "It's just that she's special to all of you even that she betrayed our village! I was jealous! I'm so jealous… Before she left, I noticed how Sasuke-kun looks at her and watch her!"

Sakura's eyes widened and Ami continued, "She's so damn lucky!" Sakura frowned and glared at her, yelling, "You think I'm lucky! You don't _know_ a single _thing_ about my _life!_" Amis stared at her retreating back with fear. Sasuke followed her quickly as possible. Sasuke managed to keep up with her fast pace.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were hidden by her bangs and tears are slowly escaping. Sakura ended up sitting on the bench where Sasuke left her many years ago. Sasuke sat 2 feet away from her and remained composed.<p>

"Why did you follow me?" she asked. None of their eyes dared to look at each other. Sasuke stated, "You can't go alone without an escort…" Sakura thought, _Is that really so? But it's still kind of you…_

She wiped off her tears from her face. She can feel Sasuke's gaze on her. She asked, "You think I'm lucky?" Sasuke didn't know what to answer, so he replied, "I don't know…" Sakura nodded and let out a chuckle. Sakura met his gaze until…

"TEME! Sakura-chan!" a voice called. It was Naruto along with Sai. Their gazes broke and set it to Naruto. Sakura stood up with an exasperated sigh.

_All I do is cry.._Sakura frowned of her thought. Ino came out of nowhere and tackled her in a hug. "You won Sakura!" She said. Sakura nodded and hugged her back. Ino was happily surprised, _Sakura!_ She thought.

Sakura let go and shivered at her thought, _I'm slowly coming back to my old self. _She shook her head. Ino dragged her to some places that are built during her absence.

The 3 boys let out an exasperated sigh. Naruto teleported to his office and the 2 boys followed the girls.

"Since you have forgiven me, we'll hang out!" Ino said as she dragged Sakura along the village. Sakura felt dizzy. "Ino, I think your making me dizzy…" her boyfriend, Sai stated and eager to calm his girlfriend.

But he's ignored…


	8. A Day with Sakura

**CHAPTER 8**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p><strong>BURNED DREAMS<strong>

**A DAY WITH SAKURA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

"Hey Sakura, your b-day's already next week, right?" Ino stated happily and clapped her hands in front of her. Sakura nodded and thought, _Wow, someone remembered…_

Ino dragged her again to a jewelry shop of course, the 2 boys followed them. Ino was busy and with Sai. She's pointing to different bracelets and somehow pursuing Sai to buy it. Sakura sneaked out of them. She let out a relief sigh and she tugged Sasuke's sleeve. She opened the door quietly and motioned to him to get out. Luckily, they managed.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going now?" She asked while they are walking around the busy village. "I don't know." Sasuke replied to her question. He tucked his hands to his pockets and walked superiorly. Both of them felt uncomfortable. Sakura remembered that she forgot to hand him back her pouch. She unclog it from her waist and said, "I forgot…" He smirked a little and took it.<p>

"Are you sure Ino will be okay that we left her?" Sasuke asked as they continued to walk. Sakura nodded and replied, "Yeah, I think she'll be _fine_…"

* * *

><p>"I'm not okay! Sai, let search for them!" Ino replied when Sai asked her if she's okay. They went out of the store and Ino ran fast. Sai let out a tired sigh and followed her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke went to a bookstore. Their feet lead them to it. "You still want to come here?" Sasuke questioned and sat on the chair. Sakura replied, "Yes. Why not? I love to read books…" Her voice was loud enough for him to hear. They are the only persons in the library. She was picking books from the shelves.<p>

_Ah here it is…_ Sakura thought and pulled the book from the row. The book was called: 1001/ Arabian Nights but only selected stories. She went back to Sasuke. He watched her sit down across him. Sasuke asked, "Why that?" Sakura blinked 2 times before answering, "Well it's cool…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked again, "Do you even know how Arabian Nights was formed?" Sakura answered while reading the book, "From Scheherezade…" Sasuke explained, "The king's wife betrayed him. He, then, killed her. Starting from that day…" Sakura look up to him from her book and made a guess, "Let me guess, He started to hate women?" Sasuke nodded and smirked at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes,"Predictable…" she muttered under her breath. Sasuke continued, "Yes. Every night he chose a woman to sleep with him. Then, the following day, the woman will have to be killed…" Sakura let out a small smile showing an interest. Sasuke continued,

"One day Scheherezade's sister was chosen. Their father was a member of the council and couldn't do anything." She cut him off again, "She sacrificed herself for her dear sister…" She closed her book and asked, "Sasuke, is that really you? Or Deidara?" Sasuke replied, "It's me. You're annoying me when you're reading…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

She asked, "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>"Naruto, how's Sakura?" Kakashi asked sitting behind Naruto on the window sill. "She's opening up, like I asked her to." Naruto replied but his attention on the paper works. "It's my fault." Kakashi whispered. Naruto heard it and stopped. He took a glimpse to him and asked, "How so?" He answered in a regretful tone,<p>

"She wouldn't leave us if I trained her well when she was genin. She won't be called 'weak.'" Naruto's eyes softened and replied, "No, it' not yours. It's her father's." Kakashi managed to let out a small smile under his mask. He poofed out of the office and wandered around.

* * *

><p>He was surprised to see a pink head and a raven head walking together. Kakashi joined between the and put his arms on his students' shoulders. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at her and thought, <em>I wonder if Sasuke already told her….<em>

_FLASHBACK:_

_During Sakura's plan on leaving but still in Konoha…_

_Kakashi and the 3 boys from team 7: Sai,Sasuke and Naruto. They are in the bar with Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. They came back from an important S-rank mission. They decided to go in a bar to celebrate; meanwhile, some of them are getting drunk…_

"_Teme-hic- do you like-hic- Sakura-chan-hic-?" Naruto asked and took another shot. "Cause-hic- if don't me and-hic- Gaara are planning on-hic- asking her out-hic-…" Kiba stated while smirking at the Uchiha survivor. Sasuke clenched his right first and hammered it against the table. He protested,_

"_I-hic love her!" Sasuke's bangs covered his coal eyes. Naruto, Kakashi and Kiba grinned however Neji, Sai and Shikamaru smirked._

"_Bro-hic- why don't you-hic-tell her?" Naruto asked and put an arm around him. He replied, "I don't-hic-even know how to-hic- tell her…"_

"_Who wouldn't like her-hic-?" Kiba said and took another shot before continuing, "Long pink unique hair, smile of an angel and ivory skin…" This caused Sasuke to be more angry, he shouted, "She's mine!"_

_Kakashi grinned and recorded everything._

_End of Flashback_


	9. Fun?

**CHAPTER 3:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING…**

* * *

><p><strong>BURNED DREAMS<strong>

**FUN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Have you told her yet?" Sasuke shook his head. Sakura removed Kakashi's arm around her. Kakashi turned to her. "Why?" he asked. She shook her head and continued walking.

"Anyways, where are you going?" Kakashi asked his 2 former students with a small smile under his mask. Sasuke answered, "To Neji, he has Sakura's chakra band…" Sakura rolled her eyes without them noticing. Kkashi turned to her and asked, "Had Sasuke told you anything?" Sakura don't know about his feelings. She's purely innocent and answered, "What? About Scheherezade?"

Kakashi sweat dropped anime style while Sasuke let out a small smirk. Sakura let out and exasperated sig. Just then, a loud voice broke in…

"SAKURA!" It was Tenten with Neji, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. They all met in the park because Ino was hoping Sakura and Sasuke would be there. So they all decided to look for the 2.

Sakura turned around and to be hug by Tenten. She was surprised. Tenten let go and said, "At last! Ino's been nagging us to look for you…" Sakura glanced at Ino and thought, _So, I'm a lost child now?_

So she replied, "What am I? A kid?" Ino said and took her wrist, "Well, we will hang out today!"

_Yeah, here comes the fun…_Sakura thought sarcastically and Ino dragged her again. Sasuke and Kakashi were left. Sasuke glanced at him and poofed out to follow Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>They left me…<em>Kakashi thought and sighed. He poofed out and go to the cemetery to visit Obito's and his father's grave.

* * *

><p>Ino whispered something to Sakura, "What do you think of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied but not in a whisper way, "I don't know. I have many things to do…." Ino was quite disappointed to her statement. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Neji. He's handing a locked chakra band. Sasuke sighed and took it. He unlocked it and placed on Sakura's right wrist.<p>

"Don't try to break it. We all know you can…." Sasuke said and earned a small smile.

The gang hangs out with Sakura. However, inner Sakura was covering the real Sakura because of the unemotional remarks. Ino and everyone else are trying to make Sakura the real Sakura again. They went to the BBQ haus where Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were waiting for them.

But Sakura's really appreciating their efforts. They entered inside. There are separate tables for the kunoichis and shinobis.

* * *

><p>"Great! Let's eat!" Ino exclaimed excitedly and picked some meat to her plate. The girls nodded and helped themselves. They talked about girl stuffs.<p>

However to the boys, they're talking in a tone the girls wouldn't hear. Their subject is about Sasuke's feelings…

"So teme? Have you told her yet?" Naruto asked and took a meat into his mouth. Sasuke shook his head and replied, "It can wait…" Neji smirked and said, "Is that so? What if she won the battle her father set? Then she'll be living in the Haruno Compound in Yugakure?"

Kiba added to tease Sasuke, "You won't be able to tell her?" That hit Sasuke because of the possibility that Sakura can win the battle. Uchihas don't back down. So he replied, "After the battle then. It's my problem…" The boys glanced at the kunoichis' table and the girls were laughing. Hinata and Sakura showed a smile of their own.

"So when is the wedding Naruto?" Chouji asked and took many meats into his plate. "Next month. Hinata and I aren't rushing for it…"

* * *

><p>"What's your plan after you won the battle?" Tenten asked Sakura. She looked at her and replied, "Seal someone…" She took a sip of her drink and noticed something on Tenten's neck. It's a <em>hickey<em>.

She smirked and pointed to Tenten's neck. She said, "Care to explain? You should've kept it smoothly…" They all looked at Tenten who's blushing like mad. They all laughed. Ino placed an arm around her and stated, "Next time, keep it _smoothly_, Hyuga Tenten…" Even Sakura joined in the laughter.

The night fell and they have to get back home. Sai, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura were walking together. Naruto walked Hinata home. Sai too because they're going to pass Ino's house.

Soon, Sai and Ino stopped in front of her house. However, Sasuke and Sakura continued walking. Sasuke asked to break the deafening silence, "So how's your day?" Sakura looked at him and replied, "Fun, I guess…." She gave a small smile at him. Sasuke let out a small smirk. Sakura turned away and thought, _I wonder when I will fight my sisters…_

* * *

><p>They reached the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke went to the kitchen and Sakura went to the living room. Sasuke's getting headache. He took a pill from a kitchen drawer and a glass full of water.<p>

Sakura heard a sound of a fallen glass. She quickly followed the sound and led her to the kitchen. She saw Sasuke very tired. Being a medic, she helped him. She put an arm of his around her and went to the living room.

She let Sasuke sit down on the couch. She let go of his arm. Sakura showed her right wrist and said, "Removed it so I can heal you…" Sasuke did so. Sakura leaned over and her hand glowed green. She touched his forehead as Sasuke closed his eyes.

His headache was gone now because of Sakura's healing technique. Sasuke put on her chakra band to her wrist again. "Thank you…" he muttered. Sakura nodded and sat back again.

In a minute, Sai and Naruto were home. Sakura stood up and went back to her room. She laid on her bed and drifted to sleep.

However a certain Uchiha was thinking of her when she had healed him. He showed a slight smile reminiscing the scene awhile ago. Her face was nearly his. He can't wait for Sakura to be his…


	10. An Unexpected Visit

**CHAPTER 10**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>BURNED DREAMS<strong>

**AN UNEXPECTED VISIT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

A week and 3 days had passed…

The old team 7 together with Sai was having their breakfast. Sakura was thinking of something since the end of her probation is the day after tomorrow which is her b-day.

Sakura wasn't touching her food

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called for the 5th time. Sakura snapped out and asked, "What?" She was dumbfounded. Naruto pointed to her food and said, "Your food. You're not eating it." Sakura blinked and came, "Oh." She began to eat her breakfast.

Suddenly she heard a howl of an eagle familiar to her. She stood up and ran outside.

Naruto followed her while shouting, "Sakura-chan you can't go out without an escort!" Sakura whistled to get the eagle's attention. The eagle seems to recognize her. It landed on Sakura's left shoulder. Sakura took the letter hanging from its neck and it flew.

She walked inside again with Naruto following her. She opened the letter and said,

_Sakura,_

_By the time you received this we're on our way to Konoha. We include father, the 2 girls and me. Father wants to settle the fight here so be prepared. They don't know that I wrote this letter so be careful. Please. Father wishes to have a word with the Rokudaime, as I have heard it. _

_Haruki._

Sakura stopped at her tracks and turned to Naruto. She stated, "Naruto, you have visitors." Naruto nodded and took the letter from her hand. Sakura went to her room to change her clothes into the red sleeveless one.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the office with Sai. He has an unexpected visitor from Yugakure. Sakura and Sasuke just followed.<p>

There in the room, were Hiro, Haruka, Hanako, Haruki, Sai, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Hiro started,

"Rokudaime-sama," Naruto looked to him straightly as he continues, "I need to use one of your village's arena here." Naruto replied professionally, "Why so? Why not in Yugakure, your village?"

"We have to settle something. It's about family matters. The arenas are secluded for the time being because of the nearing festival." Hiro said. Naruto nodded and took out a folder.

"I see. What family matters then, if you don't mind…" The Rokudaime replied and finally chose a perfect arena for battle. "A fight between my daughters. It's a natural ceremony of our clan if we have illegimate child." Sakura clenched her fists at this.

She thought, '_It's your fault anyways._' Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder to restrain her. Somewhat that helped. She unclenched her fist and sighed deeply.

"When will be the fight?" Rokudaime asked curiously to settle it. "The day after tomorrow, March 28 to be exact." Hiro replied to his question. Naruto nodded and said, "Alright then. Dismiss."

Hanako and Haruka glared at Sakura before following their father. Sakura of course glared back while raising an eyebrow at their retrieving form. Haruki stayed behind.

"I wish to speak with my sister." He requested to Naruto. He nodded while smiling. Haruki smiled back and took Sakura's wrist. He dragged her to a bench outside the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>They sat and talked.<p>

"I heard they caught you." Haruki said. Sakura nodded with a disappointed look on her face. "Yes," she replied, "They caught me when I was on the way to Yugakure for the scroll." Haruki sighed and looked at her youngest sister with a soft look on his face. He said, "No matter what happens, don't lose to those 2 ok?" Sakura nodded with a smirk on her face and replied, "Have I ever failed?"

"I heard you got the scroll of a demon?" Haruki stated with bangs covering his eyes. Sakura nodded and said, "Yes, I kind of defeated its master, previous master." Haruki looked at her and asked, "What are you going to sacrifice then?" Sakura's gaze averted to the ground. "I don't know. I'm sure I can have."

Haruki sighed, '_You're so reckless, Sakura.'_

Sasuke was taking a walk but a girl was following him. It's Hanako. Sakura's elder sister. "Stop following me." Sasuke politely stated. After all they are the village's guests. Hanako shook her head and insisted, "No. I'm not going to stop unless you tell me if you have a girlfriend."

Sasuke headed to the men's CR. So she can't follow him inside. Sasuke teleported outside but in the opposite direction. He let out an exasperated sigh. He's tracing Sakura's chakra somewhere.

He felt that she's near then suddenly a voice shouted, "SASUKE-KUN!" it was Hanako…again. He sighed and started to run. Hanako was still following him all the way. They stopped at Haruki and Sakura.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to stop unless you tell me!" Hanako shouted in an annoying tone. Sakura for revenge took Sasuke's left hand and said in an innocent way, "I am. What's your problem with Sasuke-kun?" She eyed her innocently. At least, she's saving a guy here.<p>

'_His hand is warm…'_ Sakura thought and trying to fight a blush to appear from her face. Sasuke didn't expect her actions. He's purely surprised.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and was thankful. Hanako pouted and said, "He doesn't deserve you!" Sakura glared back and asked in a sarcastic tone, "Why? Do you?" Hanako had enough and just left with a bad mood.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and eyed him with an expression of: You-owe-me-now-treat-me-something kind of look. Sasuke sighed. They heard Haruki laughed and said,

"You're couples? Well you look perfect. By the way, Sakura I have another letter for you.." Sakura took the rolled paper he's handing to her. She took and kept it and instant.

"Sakura, after the fight, don't forget your promise to me a year and a half ago." Sakura nodded as he reminded her. It's not like she's going to forget it at all. Haruki poofed out and traced his father. Sakura breathed in deeply.

* * *

><p>"I'm doomed am I?" She asked Sasuke who only gave out a, "Hn." She rolled her eyes at this situation. Sakura muttered something with the lines of: Thanks…helping. Sasuke fortunately didn't hear her.<p>

The 2 were alone again.


End file.
